Severus espion pour Dumbledore ou Voldemort ?
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Severus Rogue estil un espion pour Dumbledore, ou bien un mangemort infiltré dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? La grande question du moment. Voici quelques élèments de réponse.


Kikoo tout le monde !

Alors voilà ma petite contribution à la grande question : Severus Snape est -il un gentil ou un méchant voir même un opportuniste ?

_Julie231 a posée cette question pour son devoir de français et j'ai voulu un peu l'aider. Malheureusement c'était un peu trop long pour une review ou un MP et je ne pouvais pas voir son adresse e mail donc il ne me restait que cette solution ;)

* * *

_

**Ce message se détruira dés que son devoir sera bouclé, sauf si bien sûr quelqu'un trouve mon petit sujet intéressant. Vous pouvez bien sur laisser votre avis ça me ferai plaisir de confronter mes idées.

* * *

**

-Bon pour venir au devoir, je dirai personnellement que Severus Snape (nom original de Severus Rogue) est un opportuniste bien qu'il ai probablement une forte préférence pour la lumière.

En effet, si l'on regarde bien tout ce qu'il a fait depuis la première année de Harry c'est le protéger. A de nombreux moment il aurai pu le tuer pour achever l'oeuvre de son maître, mais il ne l'a pas fait ; il a même été jusqu'à contrecarré les plans de Quirrel lors du match de Quidditch puis lorsque celui a fait entré le Troll dans les donjons il s'est clairement opposé à lui. Mais il garde tout de même le bénéfice du doute, car après tout Voldemort était censé être mort.

Maintenant voici une petite liste d'arguments/contre arguments qui je pense sera utile. (Pour avoir les citations ce qui fait bien dans un devoir j'ai mi les pages des livres si c'est pas la même édition cherche bien ce ne sera sûrement pas loin. :))

* * *

**Donc : Preuves que Rogue est fidèle à Dumbledore**

-_Dumbledore s'est porté garant de la fidélité de Rogue devant le Magenmagot (Coupe de Feu p30)_ Mais il aurai très bien put être leurré par Snape puisque que comme tout le monde sait le vieux fou à tendance à ne voir que le bon côté de chaque personne et à ignorer avec force le côté sombre et ce même si il est indiqué avec une pancarte rouge clignotante.

-_Rogue (en compagnie de McGonagall et Dumbledore) était visible dans la glace à l'ennemi de Barty Croupton Junior (Coupe de Feu p35)_Croupton jr considérait Snape comme un ennemi car il était l'un des rares à ne pas avoir été amener à Azkaban et à y être resté après la disparition du lord la première fois. Il le considérait comme un traître (qu'il ai peut être).

-_Dumbledore n'a jamais montré aucune perte de confiance à l'égard de Rogue._ Dumbledore aurai peut être pardonné à Tom Riddle (Jedusort) si celui ci était venu 's'excuser' je ne crois pas qu'il soit pertinent de raisonné de la sorte. Mais malgré tout le vieux pourrais posséder plus de discernement que je ne le pense...

-_Dumbledore dit que Rogue était plein de remords d'avoir parlé à Voldemort de la prophétie (Prince de Sang Mélê p25) _Personne ne pense qu'il jouait peut-être de la comédie ? Ce serai possible non ?

-_Après la renaissance de Voldemort, Dumbledore donna à Rogue une sorte de mission secrète (Ordre du Phénix p36) _et peut après nous apprenions que Rogue était allé voir Voldemort après sa renaissance et lui avait raconté (je choisie "raconter" car je ne crois pas que ce soit la vérité) qu'il était navré de n'avoir pas été là lors de sa résurrection mais qu'il fallait qu'il conserve sa place d'espion.

-_A chaque fois (jusqu'à Prince de Sang Mêlé), les soupçons de Harry concernant Rogue se sont avérés infondés. _Ce que dit Rogue est souvent en désaccord avec ce qu'il fait

-_Le cours des événements semble indiquer qu'il s'agit de Rogue qui aurait permis Dumbledore de savoir que Voldemort prévoyait de tuer l'enfant des Potter._

-_Lorsque Dumbledore a dit "Severus... S'il vous plaît..." ne demandait-il pas à Rogue de mettre fin à ses jours ? (Prince de Sang Mêlé p27)_ Cela pourrai être fondé car rappelons que lors de la première année de Harry lorsque ce dernier parler de Nicolas Flamel avec Dumbledore celui ci lui a avouer ne pas avoir peur de mourir, au contraire même. Il serai alors contradictoire de penser ici que Dumbledore suppliait Snape de ne PAS le tuer. D'autant plus que d'après Hagrid celui ci l'aurai surpris en pleine dispute avec Snape concernant quelque chose que celui ci refuserai de faire. Serai ce de le tuer ?

-_Rogue est un magnifique Occlumens et aurait pu cacher sa fidélité envers Dumbledore à Voldemort. _Mais aussi le contraire.

* * *

**Maintenant des arguments prouvant que Rogue serai du côté du mal : **

-_Rogue a tué Dumbledore quand Drago n'en était pas capable (Prince de Sang Mêlé p27) _Ce point à été vu en haut, mais il n'est pas négliger. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Snape été sous l'effet d'un serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy, il devait le faire si Draco ne pouvais pas le faire. De même lors de ce serment Severus n'a fait que dire qu'il "était au courent" mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a clairement dit ce que c'était. Il aurai très bien pus dire ça dans l'espoir que Narcissa lui dise clairement ce que c'était. Mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et il l'appris plus tard. De ce fait ce point là, je suis incapable de dire où il va, tout dépend de l'argumentation je pense.

-_C'est un Mangemort ; il parle de Voldemort en disant "Seigneur des Ténèbres", ou "Maître des Ténèbres"_ Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il à été sous ses ordres de nombreuses années ! Et aussi que la plus par des gens l'appelle « Tu-sais-qui » ou encore « Vous-savez-qui ». Seul très peu de personne l'appelle Voldemort. Mais comme vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer Severus est quelqu'un de certes pas très affirmé (du moins dans sa jeunesse) mais aussi quelqu'un qui déteste faire comme les autres. Ne serais ce pas là un autre moyen de se démarquer des autres ? Cela n'est pas très probant je l'accorde, mais il y a aussi l'argument de l'habitude après tout, Severus est un espion (pour un camp ou pour l'autre) et même si il est vraiment du côté de Dumbledore cela n'empêche qui continue à côtoyer Voldemort et les autres mangemort, les habitudes sont tenace surtout lorsqu'il y va de votre vie car si jamais il fait un seul faut pas devant Voldemort il est mort. D'où le"Seigneur" je pense.

_-Il a indiscrètement écouté la prophétie de Trelawney et a rapporté ce qu'il a entendu Voldemort (Prince de Sang Mêlé p25)_ D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, Severus est devenu espion l'année de la naissance de Harry, la prédiction a peut être faite avant qu'il change de camp ?

-_Il a dit à Bellatrix qu'il a travaillé pour Dumbledore sous les ordres de Voldemort (Prince de Sang Mêlé p2)_ Mais qui dit que ce n'est pas cet ordre de Voldemort qui l'a fait changer de camps ? Honnêtement je pense que c'est très probable en effet que Severus ai dit vrai la dessus car en temps de guerre il faut des espions partout ; mais je ne peut me prononcer plus là dessus.

-_Narcissa Malfoy croit que Rogue est le "conseiller préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui en qui il a le plus confiance" (Prince de Sang Mêlé p2)_ forcement c'est sensé être son principal espion dans le camp adverse, pourquoi ne serait il pas le préféré ?

-_Il abuse de son pouvoir de professeur ; cruel envers les étudiants, particulièrement Harry, Hermione et Neville._ Je rappellerai ici que l'enfance de notre cher prof n'est pas des plus heureuses. De même c'est dans cette école que le père de Harry l'a persécuter avec ses amis, et le Snape est très rancunier donc forcement il se venge. Et puis c'est un Serpentard aussi ! Quand à Hermione, non seulement c'est une Gryffondor (et comme James le père de Harry était à Gryffondor, elle lui tape sur le système) mais c'est aussi une vrai Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Personnellement ça fait longtemps qu'à sa place je lui aurai tordu le cou à cette fille, n'avez vous jamais été agacé par quelqu'un qui est toujours à vous reprendre ou à vous donnez les réponses avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de terminer la question ? Et enfin Neville... C'est un Gryffondor Snape exècre cette maison ; c'était le second sur la liste des potentiels ennemis du Lord de par sa naissance (même si je doute que cette raison soit valable quoi que, peut être si il se sent obliger de l'entraîner comme Harry... Non, même pas.) Mais surtout : Neville est NUL. Il est nul en Potion, et je ne rappellerai pas que les Potions pour Snape c'est quasi sacré (enfin d'après les conclusions que j'en ai tirée). Prenons un exemple ; qui n'a jamais vu de prof s'énerver sur un élève complètement incapable en cours ? Et puis personne n'ignore que Snape n'a aucune patience, surtout avec une bande de "Cornichon au cerveau atrophié"...

-_Est fasciné par les forces du Mal_. Severus est un Serpentard non de Dieu ! Quel Serpentard n'est pas fasciné par le pouvoir ? Qu'y a t-il de plus puissant que les forces du mal ? Je ne rappellerai pas les qualités première des Serpentard : fourbe, sournois etc... Mais ils sont surtout ambitieux donc forcement il est fasciné par ce qui peut l'emmener au plus haut. Après tout, Severus à vécu une enfance difficile, un âge adulte pas vraiment plus rose, alors forcement il a du pensé à au moins un moment de sa vie à rendre la pareille au centuple à ceux qui l'on blessé. (Tout ça n'est que supposition bien sûr)

-_Est antipathique envers les personnes appréciées_. Le terme le plus exacte serai Jalousie à mon avis. Car comme je l'ai dit plus haut Snape n'a jamais eu une enfance facile, tout d'abord avec ses parents ensuite avec ses camarades de classe. En somme il n'a jamais été adulé bien au contraire il a été rejeté, brimé et j'en passe. Il est donc logique qu'il soit antipathique envers ceux qui ont ce qu'il n'a jamais eu et ce qu'il désire avant tout. Car oui, c'est dit dans l'un des livres je ne sais plus lequel sur le coup, mais Snape désir avant toute chose la reconnaissance. Il l'a cherché d'abord chez les mangemort puis chez Dumbledore (en admettant qu'il soit du bon côté)

* * *

Maintenant, même avec tout ça je soutient qu'il soit opportuniste car même si tout les indices tendent à pensé qu'il est du côté du bien Severus est un Serpentard et recherche la reconnaissance. Je peux me tromper mais je pense qu'il fait tout ça pour s'en sortir avant tout. Il refuse de vivre sous le joug de quelqu'un qu'il eu s'agit de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore c'est pourquoi il protège Potter (à moins que ce ne soit pour honorer la dette de vie qu'il a contracter avec son père ?). Malgré tout il se garde bien de risquer sa place d'espion quel qu'elle soit (chez Voldemort ou chez Dumbledore). Je conçois qu'il a du respect pour Dumbledore, mais connaissant le personnage je dirai qu'il fait tout pour retomber sur ses pattes le jour de la bataille final, car quelque soit le camps des vainqueurs il voudra en faire partit. Même si l'épisode de la mort de Dumbledore jette le trouble sur cette conclusion. Cependant Severus à quand même un bon fond car on remarque au fil des livres qu'il se démène comme un beau diable pour ceux qu'il 'aime' ou du moins apprécie ou alors doit aidée ; la preuve : Potter, Malfoy, l'ordre du phénix etc...

Je pense qu'avec ça vous êtes libre de tirer vos conclusions vous même :) donc sur ce je vous dit au revoir et merci de m'avoir lu.

Amiah qui retourne se coucher.

**Ps : Un très grand merci à l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter qui m'a grandement aidé à faire ça. Merci encore !**


End file.
